


Disconcert

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [396]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9903422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby has a plan. Tony's not sure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/01/2000 for the word [disconcert](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/06/01/disconcert).
> 
> disconcert  
> To disturb the composure of.  
> To throw into disorder or confusion; as, "the emperor disconcerted the plans of his enemy."
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #110 Trick or Treat.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Disconcert

Tony was beginning to think that going to Abby for help had been a bad plan. He hadn't actually intended to tell Abby, but she'd managed to catch him when he was feeling frustrated enough with Gibbs to spill his feelings.

She'd assured Tony that she had the perfect plan to disconcert Gibbs enough for Gibbs to really see Tony instead of just seeing Tony as a subordinate or coworker or even friend. He had never expected her plan to involve him dressing up as a redheaded woman for Halloween night.

At this point he wasn't sure if he was a trick or a treat for Gibbs. For all he knew that could be what Abby was trying to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
